narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Konohagakure
|Zdjęcie=Konohagakure.png |Kanji=木ノ葉隠れの里 |Nienazwane=Nie |Rōmaji=Konohagakure no Sato |Dosłowna polska=Wioska Ukryta Wśród Liści Drzew |Kraj=Kraj Ognia |Lider=Hokage |Symbol=Symbol Konohagakure.svg |Populacja=5/5 |Siła militarna=3/5 |Ekonomia=2/5 |Manga=1 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=1 |Shippūden=Nie |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film }} to ukryta wioska położona w Kraju Ognia. Jako wioska jednego z Pięciu Wielkich Narodów Shinobi, Konohagakure posiada Kage jako swojego lidera, znanego jako Hokage, których było siedmiu w ciągu całej jej historii. Konoha położona jest w głębi lasu, tuż u podnóża góry, znanej jako Skała Hokage, która posiada wygrawerowane twarze wszystkich tych, którzy zajmowali lub zajmują to stanowisko. Choć jest generalnie uważana za najpotężniejszą wioskę ninja, Konoha cieszyła się wieloma latami spokoju i stabilności. Standardowy strój Konohy składa się niebieskiej lub czarnej koszulki, które większość z nich posiada symbol wiru na ramieniu, wraz ze spodniami w pasującym kolorze, a także zielonej kamizelki kuloodpornej z kieszonkami na klatce piersiowej i czerwonym symbolu wiru na plecach. Mieszkańcy mają także tendencje do obwiązywania bandażami swoje obie nogi. Wielu ninja z Konohagakure jest użytkownikami technik Uwolnienia Ognia. Historia Założenie W czasach niekończących się konfliktów, ninja byli podzieleni na małe, najemne klany, które nie znały niczego prócz walki. Z pośród nich, dwoma najsilniejszymi klanami były klany Senju oraz Uchiha, które walczyły ze sobą od zarania dziejów. Ewentualnie, usiłując zakończyć nieustanne przelewanie własnej krwi, Hashirama Senju użył swojej pozycji jako lider swojego klanu, by ustanowić rozejm z klanem Uchiha. Senju, Uchiha oraz inne, powiązane z nimi klany utworzyły pierwszą wioskę shinobi: Konohagakure — nazwę, którą wymyślił sam Madara. Inne wioski postanowiły pójść za śladem Konohy, kończąc tym samym erę niekończących się konfliktów. Hashirama użył zdolności swojego kekkei genkai, aby stworzyć większość infrastruktury wioski. Ta zdolność oraz jego poglądy były dwoma powodami, dla których został on wybrany na przywódcę wioski: Hokage. Madara, jednakże, obawiał, że klan Senju pogrąży jego klan, usiłując zdobyć większe wsparcie, aby zdetronizować Hashiramę. Jako iż żaden Uchiha nie chciał pomóc, Madara postanowił samodzielnie pozbyć się Hashiramy. Został on ostatecznie pokonany, w miejscu, które stało się znane jako Dolina Końca oraz uznany za martwego. W wyniku tej walki, Konoha weszła w posiadanie Dziewięcioogoniastego. Aby pomieścić jej ogromną moc, wioska rozpoczęła trend w pieczętowaniu ogoniastej bestii w Uzumakich, klanie, który wraz z klanem Senju, a tym samym z resztą Konohy, posiadał bliskie stosunki. Trzy Pierwsze Światowe Wojny Shinobi W pewnym momencie, Hashiramie udało się zapanować od większością ogoniastych bestii, sprzedając je innym wioskom w czasie Pierwszej Światowej Wojnie Shinobi, aby móc promować pokój. Jednakże, ten pokój był przelotny. Hashirama zginął w czasie wojny, krótko po tym jak wioska zaczęła rozkwitać, a tytuł Hokage przypadł jego młodszemu bratu, Tobiramie Senju, który został Drugim Hokage. Tobirama został później zabity przez Kinkaku w czasie tego samego konfliktu, lecz zdołał wybrać Hiruzena Sarutobi na Trzeciego Hokage, tuż przed swoją śmiercią. Lata później, w czasie Drugiej Światowej Wojny Shinobi, Hiruzen poprowadził siły Konohy przeciwko Iwagakure i Sunagakure, używając Amegakure jako ich pola do walki. Lider Ame, Hanzō, również walczył w Konohagakure kilka razy, a w czasie jednej z tych walk, nadał studentom Hiruzena — Jiraiyi, Tsunade i Orochimaru — tytuł Sannina. W czasie Trzeciej Światowej Wojny Shinobi, Konoha walczyła z siłami Iwagakure na terenie Kusagakure. Konoha została prawie pokonana, lecz Minato Namikaze i jego drużyna pomogli przechylić szalę wojny na korzyść ich wioski. Atak Dziewięcioogoniastego na Konohę Pod koniec Trzeciej Światowej Wojny Shinobi, Hiruzen wybrał Minato na swojego zastępcę, czyli Czwartego Hokage. Krótko po tym jak Minato objął stanowisko, zamaskowany mężczyzna porwał jinchūriki Dziewięcioogoniastego i wydobył go z jej ciała, używając bestii do ataku na Konohę. Minato był w stanie pokonać mężczyznę, lecz Dziewięcioogoniasty okazał się na to zbyt trudny. Pozostając z niewielką ilością opcji, Minato poświęcił własne życie, aby zapieczętować Dziewięcioogoniastego w ciele swojego nowo narodzonego syna, Naruto Uzumakiego. Wielu ninja zginęło ochraniając wioskę, a większość ocalałych obwiniała Naruto za czyny bestii. Hiruzen, ponownie wybrany na Hokage, zakazał wspominać o Dziewięcioogoniastym, aby przyszłe pokolenia nie żywiły do Naruto nienawiści, tak jak czynili to ich rodzice. Afera Hyūga — incydent znany pod tą nazwą po dziś dzień w Kumogakure — wydarzył się dziewięć lat przed początkiem serii, w czasach, gdy Kumogakure i Konohagakure prowadziły ze sobą wojnę. Aby położyć kres walkom, obie strony zgodziły się na podpisanie traktatu pokojowego w dzień, w który wypadały trzecie urodziny Hinaty Hyūga. Wkrótce traktat okazał się być niczym oprócz przykrywki, w czasie której ówczesny dowódca ninja Kumogakure — który przybył do Konohy w celu podpisania traktatu — usiłował porwać Hinatę, aby zdobyć Byakugan i poznać jego sekrety. Zanim udało mu się to uczynić, mężczyzna został zabity przez ojca dziewczynki, Hiashiego Hyūgę. Upadek Klanu Uchiha Władze Konohy wierzyły, że to klan Uchiha był odpowiedzialny za Atak Dziewięcioogoniastego na Konohę i z tego powodu, odcięli ich od większości spraw wioski. Czując gniew z powodu takiego traktowania, wielu członków klanu rozpoczęło plany nad przeprowadzeniem zamachem stanu, który obaliłby władze Konohy. Jednakże, niektórzy członkowie widzieli niebezpieczeństwo w takim przedsięwzięciu. Jednym z nich był Itachi Uchiha, który został szpiegiem dla władz Konohy. Po tym jak pokojowe rozmowy kończyły się porażką, Danzō Shimura zlecił Itachiemu wymordowanie jego całego klanu. oszczędzając w zamian jedynie jego młodszego brata, Sasuke. Itachi, z pomocą Tobiego, postąpił zgodnie z poleceniami, lecz odegrał to w taki sposób, aby zdawało się, że działał samodzielnie i z powodu swoich egoistycznych celów po to, aby Sasuke pewnego dnia dokonał na nim zemsty za to co uczynił ich rodzinie. Pogrążenie Konohy W czasie I części, Konoha była miejscem egzaminów na chūnina. Podczas ich finałowego etapu, wioska została napadnięta przez ninja z Otogakure i Sunagakure, co było próbą zakończenia pokoju, którym Konoha cieszyła się od czasów Trzeciej Światowej Wojny Shinobi. Najeźdźcy zostali przepędzeni, lecz wioska poniosła ogromne straty, w tym śmierć Hiruzena. Choć Tsunade szybko zastąpiła go jako Piąta Hokage, odzysk reszty sił wojskowych był wolny. Wioska cierpiała na niedobór wojsk aż do II części, czyniąc niemożliwym odpowiedź na wydarzenia, które nastąpiły w tamtym okresie, m.in. ucieczka z wioski Sasuke Uchihy. Atak Paina Trzy lata po nieudanym Pogrążeniu Konohy, Sześć Ścieżek Paina z Akatsuki zaatakowało Konohę, aby móc schwytać Naruto. Siłom Konohy udało się odnieść pewne sukcesy w walce z Painem i jego ścieżkami indywidualnie, lecz nic nie powstrzymało destrukcji wioski po wykonaniu przez Paina techniki, Shinra Tensei. Naruto powrócił do Konohy krótko po tym i pokonał Paina tuż przed konfrontacją z Nagato, człowiekiem, stojącym za Painem. Po tym jak Naruto uświadomił go, że jego czyny były złe, Nagato poświęcił własne życie, aby wskrzesić wszystkich, którzy zginęli w czasie inwazji. Tsunade znajdowała się w stanie śpiączki z powodu wykończenia swojego organizmu w trakcie obrony wioski przed Painem, co sprawiło, że Danzō Shimura tymczasowo przejął jej stanowisko w zastępstwie. Danzō nadzorował rozpoczęcie długiego procesu odbudowy wioski oraz zajął się bezpośrednimi następstwami ataku Paina. Czwarta Światowa Wojna Shinobi .]] Ze względu na rosnącą agresję Akatsuki, wioski ninja zdecydowały się utworzyć Zjednoczone Siły Shinobi, aby walczyć z organizacją w Czwartej Światowej Wojnie Shinobi. Danzō został zabity na krótko po ich powstaniu, lecz Tsunade w porę wybudziła się ze śpiączki, aby rozpocząć nadzór nad działaniami wojennymi. Pomimo dalszego bycia pod budową, Konoha została użyta jako przystań dla uchodźców uciekając ze swoich krajów, gdzie spodziewano się większego wybuchu wojny. Po wygraniu wojny, większość wioski została odbudowana. W wyniku tej wojny, populacja Konohy sporo ucierpiała, lecz stopniowo zaczęła się powiększać. Powojenna Wioska Po wojnie, Konoha doświadczyła ogromnego przyrostu naturalnego, pod przewodnictwem Szóstego Hokage, Kakashiego Hatake oraz Siódmego, Naruto Uzumakiego. Ogółem wioska znacząco się powiększyła, a na Skale Hokage można dostrzec serię wybudowanych wieżowców. Wioska doświadczyła także rewolucji technologicznej, wraz z komputerami, telefonami komórkowymi i elektrycznym transportem kolejowym. Niektórzy, tacy jak Sarada Uchiha, twierdzą, że Konoha obecnie bardziej przypomina miasto niż wioskę. Cztery lata po ataku Ōtsutsukich na Konohę, większa jej część włączając w to Skałę Hokage oraz miasto za nią, została zniszczona. Miejsca * Budynek administracyjny - Znajdujący się niedaleko monumentu Hokage olbrzymi kulisty budynek, będący siedzibą przywódcy Wioski Ukrytego Liścia i jednocześnie pełniący główne zadania administracyjne. Dzieli się na trzy części, w których znajdują się odpowiednie biura i miejsca spotkań shinobi. * Akademia - w Akademii (jap. 忍者学校) adepci sztuki ninja rozwijają swoje zdolności i są przygotowywani do zdania testu na ninja rangi Genina. Szkoła ma za zadanie nauczyć podstawowych umiejętności, jakie powinien znać każdy ninja. * Bar Ichiraku Ramen - ulubione miejsce, w którym Naruto i Iruka spożywają swój ramen. Bar prowadzony jest przez Teuchiego oraz jego córkę Ayame. * Dolina Końca (jap. 終末の谷, Shūmatsu no Tani) – dolina zlokalizowana na granicy Kraju Ognia. Została wyrzeźbiona przez wielki wodospad, wokół którego umiejscowiono kamienne posągi przedstawiające dwóch założycieli Konohy: Hashiramę Senju oraz Madarę Uchiha. Upamiętniają one miejsce stoczenia walki, której powodem był spór o posadę przywódcy Wioski. Również tutaj odbyła się walka pomiędzy dwojgiem przyjaciół: Naruto - synem Czwartego Hokage a Sasuke - potomkiem Madary. Powodem była chęć opuszczenia wioski przez młodego Uchihę. * Stadion - Miejsce gdzie miał miejsce wielki turniej egzaminu na Chūnina. Na tym stadionie miało zostać rozstrzygnięte, kto zostanie Chūninem. Z każdej strony stadion otoczony jest murem. Wewnątrz niego znajdują się drzewa i inne roślinny, które mogą być przydatne podczas pojedynków. Dookoła stadionu, ze wszystkich stron, znajdują się trybuny. Zasiadają na nich mieszkańcy wioski, a także goście z innych krajów. Jedna strona jest przeznaczona dla władców wioski. Na tej loży zasiadają również przedstawiciele innych państw. W czasie wojny pomiędzy Konohą a zjednoczonymi Suna i Oto, stadion został doszczętnie zniszczony. * Las Śmierci (jap. 死の森, Shi no Mori) - to lesisty teren w kształcie koła o średnicy 20 km., w którego środku znajduje się wieża i przepływa rzeka. Swoją nazwę zawdzięcza on przede wszystkim niebezpiecznej faunie i florze oraz kryjącym się w nim zasadzkom. Na obwodzie koła umieszczono wysokie ogrodzenie, w którym znajdują się 44 bramy, zwykle zamknięte na kłódki. Las Śmierci jest miejscem drugiego etapu egzaminu na Chūnina, na który przewidziano maksymalnie czas 120 godzin. Każda grupa posiada jeden zwój (Nieba albo Ziemi) i ma za zadanie zdobyć oraz utrzymać oba rodzaje zwojów, z którymi następnie powinna udać się do budynku w środku lasu. * Świątynia Ognia - Jest to świątynia, będąca domem dla wyjątkowo wykwalifikowanych mnichów. Jeden z nich - Chiriku, zasłynął jako członek Dwunastu Strażników daimyō. Została niemal całkowicie zniszczona podczas ataku Kakuzu i Hidana, a setki jej mnichów poniosło śmierć. * Zakład Karny w Konoha - Jest to zakład, w którym przebywają shinobi, którzy popełnili poważne przestępstwa. Odpracowują tam swój dług wobec społeczeństwa. * Cmentarz w Konohagakure - Jest to miejsce, gdzie mieszkańcy wioski są chowani po śmierci. Znajduję się tam wielu wybitnych shinobi. Klany Wioskę zamieszkuje wiele potężnych i szanowanych klanów. Z pośród nich istnieją cztery, które są uważane za klany szlacheckie, m.in: klany Aburame, Akimichi, Hyūga oraz Uchiha — ten ostatni był także uważany za najpotężniejszy klan w wiosce. Wszystkimi znanymi klanami zamieszkującymi Konohę są: * Klan Aburame * Klan Akimichi * Klan Hatake * Rodzina Hōki * Klan Hyūga * Klan Inuzuka * Klan Kohaku * Klan Kurama * Klan Lee * Klan Nara * Klan Sarutobi * Klan Senju * Klan Shimura * Klan Uchiha * Klan Uzumaki * Klan Yamanaka * Klan Tenmy Izumo Protokoły awaryjne Konoha posiada protokół w razie, gdyby wioska została zaatakowana. # Wyeliminować oddziały wroga. # Jeśli punkt 1 jest niewykonalny, należy ewakuować wszystkich cywilów do najbliższego schronu położonego w wiosce. # Użyć wszystkich sił wojskowych w wiosce, aby wyeliminować wroga pełną siła, z pomocą zalet rodzimego pola walki. Ciekawostki *Masashi Kishimoto otwierdził, że wioska została wymyślona na wzór jego rodzinnego miasteczka. *Hiragana あん (an) została namalowana na czterech bramach wioski (jedna hiragana na każde drzwi). Oznacza to "pustelnia" lub "odwrót". To znaczenie przybiera w kanji postać znaku "庵". Kategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:Wioski